A Midsummer Night's Dream
by drippinghoney
Summary: Frau/Teito


Teito's half smile froze in place and then crumpled at the touch of Frau's mouth on his own. His mouth was slightly open and Frau took advantage of that to steal out what breath he had in his lungs. His kiss was soft, but strong. Frau's burning tongue licked the entrance of Teito's mouth before firmly plunging inside. It was as if the floodgates had opened.

Frau pulled Teito tight against him with an arm around his waist, a hand under his chin. Teito gasped aloud into Frau's mouth and eyes fluttering, attempted to steady himself by latching onto Frau's arms. Frau took that as encouragement to pull him in tighter.

Frau's warm steady mouth worked against his. "Frau…Frau," Teito gasped when they finally separated for air, but the bishop moved back in a beat later, stealing the rest of his words.

"Mmm," Teito moaned into the kiss.

Frau had his hand on Teito's cheek, angling his face for better access. Somehow, they had landed on top of the bed, but Frau didn't complain. The taste of his mouth, his sighs and moans and the warmth of his body under Frau's fingers were so addicting he thought he would go mad.

"Ahh, Frau," Teito cried when the man broke the kiss to attack his neck. He nibbled at the skin in front of him, laved it with his tongue and repeated the process. Below, his hand snuck under Teito's shirt and crept up to where his hard nipples stood erect. Pinching one, and then rolling it under the pad of his thumb made Teito stiffen and tremble deliciously.

"Ahh, ahh!" At a particularly hard pinch, the brunette grabbed Frau's shoulder as if to push him away, but he just pulled him closer with claw-like fingers.

Frau pulled up Teito's shirt to pool around his neck and while still pinching one nipple, fastened his mouth around the other. Teito gasped loudly, and his hands buried themselves in Frau's hair as the bishop sucked and bit at the rosebud nipple, his fingers still toying with the other. The boy convulsed, unable to handle so much sensation.

Smirking around the flesh in his mouth, Frau slyly slipped a hand down over Teito's trembling stomach, down to where a hard heat begged for his touch. When his fingers made contact with the boy's member, he wrapped his hand around it and gave it one hard rub. Teito arched, eyes shooting open in shock.

"Frau! Where are you—!" He broke off with a choke and groaned lowly as Frau gave another good rub and continued the motion. Teito fell back against the bed, writhing and panting.

He must not have touched himself before, Frau realized, and a hot spark of lust curled in his belly at the thought. Underneath his pants, he knew his own cock was pressing up against his underwear and his balls were hanging hard and heavy, but he ignored that and focused on Teito for the moment. His own pleasure would come later.

The member in Frau's hand was weeping profusely, smearing pre-come all over his palm and fingers. Frau resisted the urge to take out his hand and lick it clean. The brat would probably kill him for stopping now anyways. The boy's eyes were closed, but fluttering in time with each motion of Frau's hand. He was close. His fingers grasped at the bed sheets as if to steady himself and his brow was deeply furrowed.

Frau wanted to press his tongue against that spot between his brows and smooth out the skin. Instead, he unzipped Teito's pants, releasing the boy's erection to the air. This would be a treat. It glistened in the low light, reddish-purple and so stiff that Teito was probably in pain for holding it this long.

Frau's mouth actually watered.

Letting go of the cock, and ignoring Teito's disappointed whimper, Frau blew on it and licked up its underside from the base to the tip. Teito's breath hitched and he looked down at Frau's long form between his legs like he couldn't believe what the bishop was going to do. Frau grinned at him deviously before taking the entire member in his mouth.

"Frau!" Teito yelped, but he didn't stop until his lips scraped the sparse hair nestled at the base. Frau tasted salt and earth and heat personified and swirled his tongue around the flesh to savor the taste. He could hear the boy crying out above him, and feel how he trembled with the overload of sensation. He could feel how he pulsed in his mouth and felt his own cock pulse in reply. It wasn't enough though.

With one of the hands that had been keeping Teito's thighs spread apart, he reached underneath the boy and pressed a finger into his tight hole. He wanted to make him feel more. He wanted to completely break the boy apart.

With the way his mouth was working on him, Teito probably didn't even notice the finger he pressed into him, or the second. But when he slipped in a third, and then thrust in a bit, Teito arched in a cry. Frau liked that. He wanted to make Teito feel even more. He sucked harder, and at the same time, thrust his fingers up into Teito's hole, pressing mercilessly against a spot deep inside him that made the boy see stars.

Teito was starting to cry now, tears dripping down the sides of his face as he convulsed under Frau. He was blabbering, and the harder Frau sucked, and the harder he thrust his fingers, the louder he seemed to get.

Finally, the boy broke off into a loud sob and Frau's mouth was filled with liquid heat. His channel was so tight around his fingers he couldn't have pulled out if he wanted to. With his mouth dripping, the mess slipping down off his chin, Frau looked up at the panting wreck Teito made against the bed. He looked perfect.

This was when Frau woke up.


End file.
